This invention relates to improvements in my Forward-Backward Molar Controlling and Positioning Dental Appliance, U.S. Pat. No, 4,571,178. Although my earlier invention is useable for its intended purposes such as the movement of molars in a backward direction or controlled slippage in the forward direction to achieve various orthodontic objectives, it has been found that a means for vertical adjustment was required for proper fitting of the appliance. In addition, stabilization of the appliance was found to be more effective when carried out by extending wires from certain teeth to the appliance rather than the reverse. It was also found that the assembly of the appliance for a given case was more effective and a custom fit could be better obtained if done in the mouth rather than externally and then the molar controlling and positioning function brought about by the spring-driven screw advance mechanism.
It is an objective of the present, improved invention to provide a simple means of installing, assembling, adjusting and stabilizing in three dimensions the previously described appliance while losing none of its advantages. In-place assembly is carried out in the present improvement by crimping, a procedure which insures dimensional stability.